Emo Angel
by XnapingonthejobX
Summary: An Emo girl Jane is in high school and is forced to right a 5 page report on the new student Cole who is a fallen angel. They go to the Amusement park and weird stuff has began happening to her all day. What will happen next? Is she falling in love with this dark fallen angel she has just met or is she loosing her mind thinking that he is a Angel?


_**Don't judge us by how we look or what we think. Judge yourselves about your own looks and thoughts... -Unknown **_

**Don't judge my story by the title or the thought of it its not a judgment I want to consider... The Following Will have true stories from my life in it and fantasy. Considering by the title there are no angels that actually came to me but in my eyes the angel was the person I met. Its true stories true facts... True heart breaks... Different names.**

**Reminder- "~" Means thought to self "-" Hearing in her mind**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**_Jane_**! _**Pay attention now!**_" The English teacher shouted across the room. " I am paying Attention..." I said rolling my eyes. I leaned up to grab my book bag when the teacher came storming over. ~_Here we go again...~ _I said to myself leaning up to look at her. "Hello, how may I be of Assistance to you today." I said Sarcasm filling my every word. She had an evil smirk on her face. "Aren't you so happy a chippy once you just got yelled at... I want you to tell me exactly what we just went over." She said taping her disgusting grubby fingers on my desk. I looked up at her and smiled. "I know that we have discussed that I don't like your Rotten Ass Disgusting fingers on my desk, And also have discussed that I don't like you all up in my face with your nasty breathe and spitting Dentures. So If you please I already hate life enough Your just going to make me want to kill myself even faster." I said crossing my arms at her. "Well Maybe You should kill yourself it will be less that I need to see you." She said slamming her ruler on my desk. "Since You didn't pay any attention I want you to pair up with the new student and get to know him and write a 5 page report on him and what you to both did together. It will be Nice to know that he will feel welcomed." She said spitting with every word. " ! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled sitting up straight in my desk. "I can do what ever I want to You Whether you like it or not. It will be do in 4 weeks so get to working on it." She laughed just like a witch and walked away as the bell rung. Now the teacher just made me hate life even more. I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the class room. I threw all of my stuff into my locker except for my MP3, Razor and sketch pad. I ran into the bathroom and cut my wrist repeatedly in till my arm was covered in blood along with the bathroom floor. "Jane? Are you in here." I heard a deep male voice say from outside the bathroom. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked walking out of the stall crying. "I just wanted to say that I am the new kid that Mrs. Bitch in there was talking about." He said laughing. I giggled but then looked up to see him walking in. I fixed my hair which was black with purple highlights and light blue tips. I Tried fixing my dark black make up but it was to late. I pulled my black jacket sleeve over my arm and fixed my black skinny jeans. "What did you do?" He asked locking the bathroom door. I hid the razor in the cup of my hand. While I turned around to look at him. He was a caramel color with dark brown eyes. He was wearing dark black jeans and a Black veil Brides shirt. He was muscular and cute. "Nothing..." I said with a guilty look on my face. "Well then if you didn't do anything..." He began to say as blood trailed down my fingers onto the floor. He Looked at me with disappointment. "Where is it Jane?" He said strictly but soothingly. I looked up at him guilt eating me from the inside out. "Nothing... I didn't do anything why don't you trust me." I said tearing up again. His eyes went black and the lights in the bathroom began to flicker. I gasped starring at him as he came closer to me. "Why do you continuously lie to me Jane?" He said pushing me against the wall. He grabbed my hand that had the razor in it but I clenched my fist closed. His eyes had a dark red ring around his pupils but the rest was black. "Give me it Jane." He said pushing my arm against the wall. "No..." I began to say when he pushed my head against the wall with his hand and began kissing my neck. "Let go." He said again biting on my neck. I released the razor and he dropped me to the ground. "Stay away from me!" I screamed. "Jane! Jane calm down. Jane!" I heard repeatedly but couldn't say anything but stay away. "Thank you Cole for finding her." The principle Mr. Linemen said. "Yeah, No problem I heard her crying I came in and found her like this." The new kids voice said. "Get her out of her guys." said. "OK come on Hinder." One of the football players said. I felt them pick me up and the razor clang to the floor. -You don't need to be hurting your beautiful body Jane.- I heard the new kids voice come in through my head. I looked up enough that I could see and I saw the new kid "Cole" Pick it up and put it in his pocket and smile.

** 1 Hour Later**

I woke up in the nurse's office with my MP3 next to me. "Good morning Bright eye's." I heard a familiar voice say. "Mom?" I said stuttering at the thought of her actually being here. "Yes, Come on get up we gotta get home. Oh and this boy left his phone number and address for you." She said standing up and throwing the paper at me. "Let's go." She said walking out. "I'm not going with you... I'm going to find this address." I said stopping. "No, Your coming with me." She said whipping around to look at me. "Uh, No I'm not." I said turning around. "What the Fuck ever." My mom said walking away. "Expect your stuff to be outside waiting for you when you get home and me not being there." She said storming off. "Whatever mom." I said going into my locker and grabbing my book bag. ~Wheres my sketch pad?~ I thought to myself. "Dammit!" I shouted. I slammed my locker shut and put my head phones in and blasted "Hollywood Undead 'Undead' " I starred at the paper and went to the house with the address. "Well here I am." I said looking up at the place. It looked like an abandoned factory. The windows were broken and the roof was caving in. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello?" I yelled knocking again. The door clicked and opened and the dark figure of the new kid rolled out. "Hey." He said smiling closing the door behind him. "Uh. Do you have my sketch pad?" I asked. "What if I did?" He said teasing me. "I want it back." I said with a straight face. "You can have it back if you go to the amusement park with me." He said walking past me. "Seriously." I said crossing my arms, Surprisingly they didn't hurt. "Yes, Seriously come on it'll be fun." He said walking down the sidewalk. "I don't like fun." I said walking slowly behind him. "Aww come on If you want your sketch pad You need to have some fun with me." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Chapter 2**

I listened to the screams and laughter of all the children and shoved my ear buds in. Cole pulled them out of my ear and shoved them in his boxers. "Nope, can't have those either." He said Smiling. ~I hate you.~ I thought to myself. He chuckled and continued walking. "I Don't want to be here!" I groaned. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Fine, So you don't want to be here hmm." He said. "Nope." I said leaning on a building we stopped by. "Are you a roller coaster person?" He asked. I looked at him waiting for a bet to come up. "Yeah I am... You'll never hear me scream." I said sitting up. "Well then If you can go on the biggest Roller coaster here without screaming then I'll tell the teacher you don't need to Hang out with me anymore and that I'll take the bad grade for you." He paused. "And?" I asked. "And If I win You'll Have to go on a date with me and you have to wear a dress.


End file.
